frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Powrót i kilka informacji :)
Witajcie z powrotem po bardzo długiej rozłące! :) Pierwszy rok studiów już za mną, więc wracam do Was z mnóstwem nowej energii i mam nadzieję, że moja historia w dalszym ciągu będzie się Wam podobać. :) Najpierw pragnę jednak podzielić się Wami kilkoma informacjami. Tak długa rozłąka z pisaniem miała paradoksalnie swoje dobre strony - dostrzegłam w dotychczasowych rozdziałach błędy, których wcześniej nie zauważałam, a także znalazłam dla wielu scen znacznie lepsze rozwiązania fabularne. Dlatego w pewnym sensie rozpocznę całą historię "od początku", czyli ponownie będę wstawiać te same rozdziały, lecz w ich poprawionych wersjach. Nie zmieni to jednak diametralnie historii, którą zdążyliście już poznać, więc nie ma obaw o to, że coś się pomiesza ;). Jedyna znacząca zmiana dotknie jedynie czarnego charakteru. Stwierdziłam, że jego pojawienie się dopiero w 21 rozdziale rodzi wiele niewiadomych w trakcie lektury poprzednich rozdziałów, dlatego postanowiłam w kilku epizodach dodać fragmenty nieco przybliżające jego postać, co moim zdaniem pozwoli na lepsze poznanie historii. Zdecydowałam się stworzyć więc prolog, który dedykuję wszystkim, którzy czekali na powrót "Krainy Lodu 2", a zwłaszcza Maksowi Frozen, za tak emocjonalne przeżycie mojego zniknięcia ;). Miłego czytania! Prolog Dwadzieścia trzy lata temu, pałac w Arendelle Wejście do zamku niepostrzeżenie nie było żadnym wyzwaniem, w porównaniu do ciągłego przekonywania samego siebie, że każdy kolejny krok jest krokiem ku wolności. Magnus, słysząc coraz wyraźniej dźwięki skocznych, weselnych tańców, głośne śmiechy o rozmaitych, niedopasowanych tonacjach, energiczne tupanie w rytm melodii oraz brzęk pucharów, wytrwale wznoszonych za zdrowie młodej pary miał wrażenie, że dobrowolnie przekręca niewidzialny sztylet, wbity w serce po rękojeść. Przeszedłszy obojętnie obok otwartych wrót sali balowej, zaszył się przy zamkniętych drzwiach na taras, gdzie od niepożądanych spojrzeń chroniły go grube, bielutkie jak śnieg kotary, zawieszone specjalnie na tę okoliczność. Dopiero wtedy zaczął zdejmować zaklęcie niewidzialności i mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Jeszcze nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia, które przypominało zanurzanie się w gęstej, lodowatej mgle, mimo iż powoli fizyczne aspekty czarów przestawały mieć na niego wpływ, im bardziej zagłębiał się w tajniki czarnej magii. Urodzony w epoce, gdzie magia była rzadkością, traktował obie jej barwy jednakowo, niczym dwie diametralnie różne gałęzie tej samej nauki, które można wykorzystać rozmaicie. Jednakże gdy już zdecydował się podążać zacienioną stroną drogi dostrzegł, iż myślenie naukowe nie może bardziej odbiegać od stanu rzeczy, który jawił mu się powoli, z każdym krokiem rzucając Magnusowi w twarz popiół z doszczętnie spalonych mostów. Jego pierwszym błędem było poczucie, że magią można się posługiwać jak przedmiotem – korzystać do woli i nie dawać nic w zamian. Dopiero gdy magiczne umiejętności zaczęły domagać się kosztów, jego włosy bieleć, oczy szarzeć, a serce czernieć, zrozumiał, że racjonalne podejście od początku skazane było na porażkę. Za późno spostrzegł, że magia jest żywą istotą, złożoną z dwóch nieprzenikających się barw, która stanowiła byt nadrzędny, niemożliwy do przeskoczenia nawet przez najpotężniejszych i najambitniejszych. Wszystko, co Magnus planował uczynić, nigdy nie wyszło poza jej granice ani jej nie usidliło – to właśnie czarna magia dawała wrażenie pełnej kontroli, pozwalała przekraczać granice i ofiarowywała z chęcią ogromną potęgę, lecz żądała w zamian wszystkiego. Dosłownie wszystkiego. I nim Magnus zrozumiał tę prawidłowość poczuł, że zapłacił o jednego białego włosa za dużo. Kiedy upewnił się, że nikt nie może go zobaczyć, przyłożył dłoń do ściany i szepnął tylko jedno słowo: „Idun”. Zaklęcie poniosło to imię przez ściany i podłogę do sali balowej, gdzie Idun, roześmiana, zapewne teraz tańczyła kolejny taniec. Nie chciał stosować wobec niej magii, lecz był to jedyny sposób, by porozmawiać z nią w cztery oczy w tym ogromnym pałacu. Czekał niecierpliwie, aż pojawi się w drzwiach, a jego myśli wciąż przepełniała radość oczekiwania na spotkanie, choć przecież ową radość już od dawna próbował znienawidzić. Zostawiła go i odeszła, nie mogąc znieść tego, że poświęcał ich relację dla potajemnego studiowania czarów. Nie wystarczyły jej obietnice, że on, Magnus, jest przeznaczony do rzeczy wielkich i że pewnego dnia, jako jego żona, będzie mieć u stóp całą jego moc. Tego wszystkiego było jej za mało. A mimo to, wciąż czekał na choćby iskierkę uśmiechu na jej przepięknej twarzy. Kiedy usłyszał kroki, od razu wiedział, że to była ona. Nikt nie chodził tak delikatnie, niczym łania pośród śnieżnego puchu. Skrył się głębiej za kotarą, dopóki go nie ominęła, chcąc chociaż przez chwilę podziwiać ją bez jej wiedzy. Wyglądała niemal tak samo, jak ją zapamiętał przy rozstaniu, lecz była znacznie radośniejsza, jej chód był sprężysty, a suknia zmieniła barwę z błękitnego na śnieżnobiały, przystający pannie młodej. ― Idun ― szepnął ze ściśniętym gardłem, nie mogąc zaakceptować tej nieznośnej bieli, która nie była przeznaczona dla niego. Królowa małżonka odwróciła się gwałtownie, a jej oczy stały się wielkie jak spodki, gdy rozpoznała nieoczekiwanego gościa. Nie ucieszyła się jednak ani trochę na jego widok, zupełnie jakby obawiała się, że zrobi jej krzywdę. ― Co tu robisz? ― zapytała stanowczo, starając się opanować zaniepokojony głos. W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź wyprostowała się dumnie i zaplotła ręce na brzuchu. Magnus znał tę manierę na wylot, podobnie jak wszystkie inne, i niemal by się uśmiechnął, gdyby nie oznaczała ona nieufności i niepewności. ― Wiem, że nie ma mnie na liście gości weselnych. ― zaczął ostrożnie, wciąż nie mogąc pozbierać myśli. ― Chciałem się jedynie z tobą pożegnać i życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. ― Myślałam, że pożegnałeś się ze mną już w Troms, gdy oznajmiłam ci, że wyjeżdżam z Agdarem do Arendelle. Nie wyglądałeś wtedy na kogoś, kto miał wobec mnie jakiekolwiek życzliwe myśli. Magnus wzdrygnął się, słysząc tak ostry ton jej głosu, a wszelkie nadzieje, jakie wiązał z tym spotkaniem prysły, zrzucając jego duszę z powrotem do piekielnego kotła, w którym bulgotały gniew, zazdrość i chęć odwetu, a do którego ogień hojnie podkładała mroczna magia. Mgła utkana z resztek dawnych uczuć opadła, pozwalając mu zobaczyć Idun tak, jak widział ją przy rozstaniu i tak jak ona widziała go od początku tego spotkania. ― Teraz już widzę, że mogłem być mądrzejszy i posłuchać zdrowego rozsądku ― odpowiedział zjadliwie, zaplatając ręce na piersi. ― Powinieneś go posłuchać już rok temu. ― Odbiła zwinnie Idun, mrużąc powieki, jakby próbowała rozpoznać jakiś ukryty powód jego pobytu tutaj. ― I co? Wtedy nie uciekłabyś ze swoim cudownym księciem do Arendelle? ― Może nie miałabym potrzeby! Krótka wymiana słownych ciosów zakończyła się zwarciem i odepchnięciem. Magnus i Idun, niczym dwoje szermierzy, zrobili ostrożny krok myślami w tył, by przygotować się na obmyślenie nowych, zwycięskich sekwencji. ― Po co przyszedłeś? ― ostry sztych poszedł prosto w serce. ― Już mówiłem. ― Zablokował cios w ostatniej chwili. ― Nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdybyś przestał o mnie myśleć i zajął się tym, co zawsze przede mną skrzętnie ukrywałeś. Wyjechałeś z matką do Germanii, na cóż ci było wracać? Przeszłości trzyma się tylko ten, kto jest ślepy na drogę przed sobą! Krótkim układem precyzyjnych uderzeń został rozbrojony i powalony na kolana. Nie miał innej broni, mógł jedynie cofać się przed sztychem wymierzonym w gardło. ― Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę? Bardzo proszę! Jestem tutaj, ponieważ bardzo, ale to bardzo pragnę cię w końcu znienawidzić tak, jak na to zasługujesz. Wciąż zajmuję się tym, co przed tobą ukrywałem, lecz nie powinno cię to już obchodzić – zrezygnowałaś z tego, zostawiając mnie. Lecz by wznieść się wyżej, muszę odciąć cały balast, z którego to ty ważysz najwięcej. Idun obserwowała go bardzo uważnie, śledząc jego mimikę i gesty, z których czytała jak z otwartej księgi. Jej zdolność wykrywania kłamstw była wręcz nadludzka, podobnie jak inteligencja i cięty język. ― Jeżeli pozostaje jeszcze jakiś aspekt, w którym czujesz do mnie pozytywne emocje, powiedz. Pomogę to zmienić. Nie chcę mieć już z tobą nic wspólnego. Prawda była tutaj bardzo opłacalna i Magnus wzniósł się na wyżyny swojej szczerości czując, że jest coraz bliżej uwolnienia się od Idun. Tylko tego potrzebował, by ruszyć naprzód. Zrozumiawszy, że piętno czarnej magii pozostanie z nim na zawsze, mógł albo je zaakceptować, albo usunąć się w cień i już nigdy więcej nie korzystać z jej możliwości licząc na to, że w końcu o nim zapomni i jego dusza będzie w stanie powrócić do odpowiedniej równowagi pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Czuł jednak, że po tym co zrobił, jak bardzo nagiął zasady magii, ona już nigdy o nim nie zapomni. Mógł zaakceptować to, jakim go czyniła, albo przepaść marnie w miejscu, gdzie nigdy nie postała noga ludzkiej duszy. A do tego potrzebował wyzbyć się ostatniej rzeczy, jaka trzymała go w jego dawnej, słabej formie – uczucia do Idun. ― Ja też pragnę zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek cię poznałem ― wyznał, zmuszając swój język do wyraźnego wypowiedzenia każdego słowa. ― Ale mimo wszystko nie potrafię cię znienawidzić, nieważne jak bardzo się staram. Nie oznacza to też, że cię kocham – przestałem już dawno, chociaż w myślach wciąż potykam się jeszcze o resztki tego uczucia. Nie umiem określić tego, co do ciebie czuję, ale jest to ostatnia rzecz, która czyni mnie człowiekiem. Spojrzenie Idun łagodniało z każdym jego słowem, lecz po ostatnim zdaniu stało się czujne. ― Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? ― spytała, zniżając głos do szeptu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak bezbronnego, słabego i wrażliwego, choć dosłownie minutę temu był ostoją dumy, wyższości i niedostępności – taki, z jakim się rozstała. Cóż mogło doprowadzić do tak gwałtownej zmiany? Magnus spuścił głowę, czując, że jego uczucia wymykają mu się z rąk, pragnąc ocalenia. Oto, do czego doprowadziła go prawda. Przyszedł tutaj nienawidzić, a teraz patrzył na Idun jak na ostatnią istotę, która mogła go ocalić. Lina, którą miał od siebie odciąć nagle zaplątała się wokół jego nóg i powaliła na ziemię. Z początku naiwnie liczył na to, że Idun zachowała choć resztki sympatii, których mógłby się uchwycić, i dla których mógłby utrzymywać się na powierzchni tego mrocznego bagna, w które sam się zagłębił. Nie winił jej jednak za takie przyjęcie – rozstali się w gniewie i nie mieli już sobie nic do powiedzenia – ale jej słowa pozbawiły go resztek nadziei na szczęśliwe zakończenie, wyzwalając poprzez szczerość gniew, a następnie rozpacz. Był za słaby. Za słaby by wyrzec się samego siebie. Gdyby jednak przyznał się do wszystkiego, cóż by osiągnął? Na palcu Idun widniała już obrączka, kawałek złota, który tylko pogłębił to, co on rozdzielił. Z każdą sekundą docierało do niego jak bardzo był stracony. ― Przepraszam ― wydusił, wyciskając spod powiek piekące łzy. I uciekł, narzucając na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, gdy tylko zniknął Idun z oczu. Nad pałacem rozległ się pierwszy grzmot. *** Dwa tygodnie później, zamek Kronenberg, siedziba grafa Schleswig-Holstein, Germania Magnus ostentacyjnie ignorował pukanie do drzwi swojej komnaty. W zasadzie nie pamiętał ile razy ten intruz za progiem próbował dostać się do środka, liczenie po kilku butelkach wina stawało się czynnością co najmniej problematyczną. ― Scheiße! ― zaklął siarczyście, gdy uderzenia stały się bardziej natarczywe i zaczęły odbijać się echem w jego obolałej głowie. Zerwał się z krzesła z butelką w ręce i trzymając się ściany dotarł do klamki, gotów wyrzucić interesanta przez okno, choćby był to sam król. Zrezygnował jednak z tego, gdy okazało się, że za progiem stoi mężczyzna dużo wyższy od niego, jak również przez to, że ich liczba wahała od jednego do trzech. ― Guten abend, herr Stavarsson. Ich habe ein Brief für sie* ― ''powiedział powoli goniec, starając się zabrzmieć jak najuprzejmiej, choć Magnus zdołał dostrzec ostatnim trzeźwym elementem świadomości, że patrzy na niego ze słabo skrywaną pogardą. ― ''Woher? **― wybełkotał, dotaczając się do stołu, gdzie w gąszczu butelek leżał nożyk do listów. ― Von des Arendelle*** ''― odpowiedział niechętnie goniec obserwując jak Magnus przymierza się do rozcięcia koperty, nie zauważając, że wystarczyłoby jedynie przełamać lak. Dźwięk tej nazwy sprawił, że przybrany syn grafa zdawałoby się wytrzeźwiał w jednej chwili. Przyjrzał się uważnie kopercie, blednąc coraz mocniej. ― ''Raus**** ― ''szepnął pod nosem. ― ''Wie bitte? ― ''zapytał goniec bardziej z obowiązku niż z autentycznej ciekawości. ― ''Raus! ― ''wrzasnął Magnus, rzucając w mężczyznę butelką, która roztrzaskała się na drobny mak o framugę i zalała posłańca resztką swojej zawartości. Stavarsson nie zwrócił nawet najmniejszej uwagi na przekleństwa, które poleciały w jego stronę z ust gońca. Po kilku usilnych próbach w końcu udało mu się wydobyć porządnie wymięty list, napisany na przepięknym, grubym papierze. ''Drogi Magnusie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nasze ostatnie spotkanie zakończyło się inaczej, niż planowałeś, co w dużej mierze było również moją winą. Emocje związane z dniem mojego ślubu nie chciały dopuścić do zepsucia go w jakikolwiek sposób, a faktem jest, że nie rozstaliśmy się w przyjaźni, co spowodowało tak chłodne przyjęcie twojej osoby, za które szczerze przepraszam. Dużo myślałam nad twoimi słowami, lecz nie udało mi się odgadnąć, co wywołało w tobie tak silne emocje, których owe wyznania były konsekwencją. Nie sądzę, byś zdradził mi je teraz, skoro nie uczyniłeś tego nawet wtedy, gdy szczerze cię kochałam, ale jestem pewna, że z czymkolwiek się zmagasz, masz kogoś bliskiego, kto może cię w tym wspomóc. Nienawiść nie jest rozwiązaniem i proszę cię, byś o tym pamiętał. Razem z Agdarem podjęliśmy decyzję o przekazaniu ci pierścienia królowej Frei, dzięki któremu zawsze będziesz mógł znaleźć schronienie w Arendelle i prosić o wszelką pomoc w imieniu moim i mojego królewskiego małżonka. Bądź dobrej myśli. Idun Hilda Arnsdottir, królowa małżonka królestwa Arendelle Magnus przeczytał list jeszcze kilka razy, po czym odłożył go na stolik, wcześniej przetarłszy blat rękawem. Następnie wziął do ręki kopertę i wyrzucił na otwartą dłoń jej zawartość. Pierścień był zwykłym, zimnym okręgiem srebra, który oprócz symbolu krokusa nie był w żaden sposób ozdobiony. Stavarsson przyglądał mu się uważnie, przymykając lewe oko, gdyż skupienie obu oczu było w jego stanie mocno utrudnione. Po kilku minutach spędzonych w absolutnym, zrezygnowanym bezruchu wstał, i powstrzymując mdłości podszedł do okna wychodzącego na dziedziniec. Zacisnął w pięść dłoń trzymającą sygnet i zamachnął się, pragnąc cisnąć nim jak najdalej, by już nigdy więcej nie musieć go oglądać. Po raz kolejny przekonał się jednak, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie przemóc Idun. Chciał uwolnić się od niej za wszelką cenę, lecz im bardziej próbował, tym mocniej zaciskał pętlę pozostałości ich dawnej więzi. ― Wygrałaś ― wybełkotał, wsuwając za trzecim podejściem pierścień na palec serdeczny prawej ręki, niczym obrączkę. W półmroku swojej komnaty, w przeciągu kolejnych kilku godzin, toczyła się prawdziwa bitwa myśli, tym bardziej zażarta, im bardziej alkohol uciekał z głowy Magnusa. Przeczytawszy jeszcze raz list zrozumiał, że Idun nigdy nie widziała w nim wroga, jak często on sam próbował to sobie wmawiać do wtóru z mrocznym chórem jego duszy. Miał świadomość tego, że porzucenie magii może okazać się niemożliwe, zwłaszcza, że ona na pewno nigdzie się nie wybierała, ale zaniechanie jej na jakiś czas mogło rozjaśnić mu umysł, wskazać jakąś inną ścieżkę, której teraz nie mógł dostrzec, a która może mogłaby ocalić go od zatracenia duszy w mroku. Idun z ostatniej przeszkody jaka trzymała go w nieznośnym rozdarciu, stała się ostatnim, przyjaznym promykiem nadziei, którego pragnął być blisko. Nie informując nikogo spakował się w niewielki tobołek i bladym świtem wyjechał ze śpiącego zamku swego przybranego ojca. *** Rok później, południowe wybrzeże Arendelle Zorza polarna tańczyła w szmaragdowej, zwiewnej sukni, delikatnie stąpając po srebrzystych kryształach gwiazd. Magnus nie podziwiał jednak jej piękna, wbijając wzrok w przysypaną ciężką czapą śniegu czarną gęstwinę lasu, szumiącą do taktu lodowatego wiatru po drugiej stronie skutej lodem zatoki. Po kilku miesiącach bez magii czuł w środku głęboką pustkę, jakby ktoś w jego duszy zdmuchnął świecę i zamknął drzwi, lecz zaczął dostrzegać pozytywne zmiany w swoim ciele – jego włosy odzyskiwały naturalny kolor, prawe oko na powrót stało się błękitne, a broda znów zaczęła rosnąć. Kiedy przeglądał się w kawałku szkła służącemu mu za lusterko dostrzegł, że sięga mu już niemal do klatki piersiowej, a zatem minęło już około dziesięciu miesięcy od spotkania z Idun. Nie był jednak do końca pewny. Handlarze lodu, z którymi mieszkał w prymitywnej chatce nad zatoką nie przykładali większej uwagi do kalendarza, zwłaszcza zimą, gdy wszystkie dni były takie same, wypełnione identyczną, ciężką pracą. Było ich siedmiu, lecz ich imion nawet nie starał się zapamiętać, gdyż wszyscy wyglądali jak krewni – ogromni, zwaliści i rozmowni jak dębowe kłody, z gęstymi, oszronionymi brodami i grubymi ubraniami w różnych odcieniach wypłowiałej szarości. Przyjęli go do swojej chatki zapewne tylko dlatego, że ten naród miał wpojone w duszy zaopiekować się każdym, kto zimową nocą zagubił się w lesie. Wzięli go za Germańczyka, gdyż specjalnie ubrał się i uczesał tak, by nikt nie próbował wypytywać go o pochodzenie ani rozpowiadać o nim po miastach, a on wcale nie zamierzał wyprowadzać ich z błędu, by zostawili go w spokoju. Bardzo wiarygodnie udawał, że nie rozumie ni w ząb co o nim mówią, ale efekt ich dysput na jego temat go zadowolił – pozwolili mu zostać, uznawszy go za lekko zaburzonego dziwaka, którego nie wiadomo dlaczego obawiały się potężne konie pociągowe. Tych, którzy byli przeciwko, przekonał swoją całoroczną ciężką pracą, ale nawet w niej miał swój ukryty cel. Używanie siły fizycznej pozwalało mu przezwyciężać pokusy i wzmacniało wolę, co w znacznym stopniu pomogło mu odzyskać względną równowagę. Nie udało mu się jednak zupełnie zapomnieć o swoim drugim obliczu. Czasami doskonale rozumiał jednego z handlarzy, który chyba miał na imię Torsten, i któremu zimą często zamarzała jedyna butelka grogu, jaką przywoził z miasta. Stawał się wtedy marudny i zgryźliwy, a nawet agresywny, aż w końcu nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym i zaczynał przesiadywać milcząco po kątach, dopóki nie nastał dzień wizyty w mieście. Tak samo jak Torsten od alkoholu, Magnus był uzależniony od magii, która wzywała go tym mocniej, im dłużej z niej nie korzystał. Nocą zawsze musiał spać najbliżej ognia, a latem, gdy w chatce nie rozpalano w kominku sypiał na dworze przy ognisku. Kiedy nie świecił księżyc, zdarzało mu się nie zmrużyć oka, by czuwać nad swoją mocą. Taka noc była właśnie dzisiaj. Niezwykle silne opady śniegu spowodowały, że popękał komin i kamienie zatkały ciąg, uniemożliwiając rozpalenie ognia, dlatego towarzysze Magnusa wyjątkowo musieli dołączyć do jego ogniska, z którego zwykle mieli używanie. Byli to jednak tak twardzi ludzie, że ani trzaskający mróz, ani lodowaty wiatr nie był w stanie wybudzić ich z głębokiego snu. Na dowód chrapali niczym niedźwiedzie, wypuszczając w górę kłęby pary, przez co przypominali Magnusowi gejzery w Dolinie Żywej Skały. Na samo wspomnienie Stavarsson odruchowo spojrzał na południowy zachód, gdzie za dnia ponad koronami drzew widać było wieże pałacu w Arendelle. Od razu przypomniał sobie jak niewiele ponad miesiąc temu, w noc zimowego przesilenia, dokładnie z tego samego miejsca obserwował deszcz sztucznych ogni, które rozświetlały nocne niebo, ogłaszając całemu światu narodziny pierworodnego dziecka królewskiej pary. Podczas wizyty w jednym z miasteczek dowiedział się, że była to dziewczynka, której nadano imię Elsa, lecz Magnus znacznie większą wagę przykładał do informacji o stanie zdrowia królowej. Ucieszyło go, że Idun wyszła z połogu cała i zdrowa, lecz wiedział, że im dalej od stolicy, tym prawda stawała się coraz mocniej rozcieńczona plotką. Powstrzymywał się jednak od sprawdzenia stanu rzeczy osobiście, gdyż oczywiście musiałby posłużyć się do tego magią. Silnej woli starczyło mu jednak do dzisiaj. Otoczony zewsząd zimą i bezksiężycową nocą czuł jak zakradają się do niego macki czarnej magii, kusząc i namawiając, by nie odrzucał dobrowolnie tak ogromnej mocy, która ukochała jego potęgę. Żałował, że dopuścił do siebie wspomnienia – one najmocniej osłabiały jego siłę woli, a wewnętrznej walki nie ułatwiali śpiący jak susły towarzysze, którzy swymi pochrapywaniami jedynie upewniali go, że jest absolutnie sam. Nie pamiętał, czy to był on, czy może magia, wykorzystując jego zmęczenie i melancholię wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce i popchnęła go do tego, lecz nagle zauważył, że jego palce bardzo delikatnie się świecą. Najpierw się przeraził, lecz czując wewnątrz coraz silniejsze muskanie znajomego płomienia przestał myśleć o wyrzutach sumienia. Zamknął oczy i rzucił zaklęcie wyczuwania, zwane potocznie Węszeniem. Fala mocy popłynęła na wszystkie strony, przenikając każdą materię w poszukiwaniu magicznych cząstek. Nie zdziwił się, że w promieniu kilkunastu kilometrów nie natknęła się na żaden jej element. Poszerzał więc jej zasięg, wlewając coraz cięższe krople woli do jeziora mocy, tworząc tym samym coraz większe okręgi na jego powierzchni. Szukał tak od kilkunastu minut, tak naprawdę nie szukając niczego konkretnego, ani nie spodziewając się niczego znaleźć. Jakże więc wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy nagle natknął się na niezwykle potężne źródło mocy, gdzieś na południowym zachodzie, w pobliżu stolicy. Zaintrygowany zwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i skupił zaklęcie na Arendelle, zacieśniając krąg poszukiwań. Zaczął mieć dziwne przeczucie, że powinien szukać w pałacu i gdy tylko posłuchał tego nieosobowego głosu szybko okazało się, że miał rację. Natychmiast zdjął go strach o Idun. Możliwe, że ktoś zakradł się do pałacu, pragnąc skrzywdzić kogoś z rodziny królewskiej, lecz Magnus natychmiast odrzucił tę możliwość czując, że owa moc przynależy do najbielszej magii i jest stosunkowo… młoda. Tak, to było właściwe określenie. Czyżby…? Nie zważając na późniejsze konsekwencje skorzystał z magii Burzowidzącego, którą obrał jako ścieżkę dla swojej mocy, i przywołał ciężkie od śniegu chmury. Spragniona spełnienia moc wykonywała polecenia tak szybko, jak wierny pies po długiej absencji swojego pana, więc Magnus nie musiał długo czekać aż zorza polarna zniknęła za gęstymi, kłębiącymi się obłokami. Kiedy ognisko burzy znalazło się tuż nad nim, skierował ku niemu swoje myśli i natychmiast poczuł, że jego ciało w niepojęty sposób ulatuje z ziemi, stając się jednością z żywiołem. Wraz z obłokami popędził ku Arendelle tak szybko, że korony najwyższych drzew kłaniały się z jękiem drewna, a nocne ptaki z trudem utrzymywały się w powietrzu. Zamek pogrążony był we śnie, lecz dzięki niezliczonym oczom żywiołu dostrzegał słabe poblaski w komnatach na pierwszym piętrze zachodniego skrzydła. Przemieścił swą wolę w obłoki sięgające tamtej strony i gdy upewnił się, że nie ma tam żywej duszy, zmaterializował się bezszelestnie na balkonie i natychmiast schował za kotarą. Zrobił to jednak na wyrost, gdyż grube zasłony były szczelnie zasłonięte, by zapobiec ucieczce ciepła. Magnus wiedział, że to tutaj – aura czystej mocy emanowała właśnie z tej komnaty. Ciekawość i chęć potwierdzenia swoich teorii sprawiły, że Stavarsson zupełnie zapomniał o swoich planach porzucenia magii. Gdy dotknął swojej twarzy w zamyśleniu, poczuł, że broda zniknęła, jakby nigdy jej tam nie było, lecz nawet nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi całkowicie skupiony na tym, jak dostać się do środka. Zaklęcie przenikania byłoby oczywiste, gdyby musiał przepłynąć tylko przez jedną materię, a nie szkło, drewno i materiał. Nie potrafił oszacować jak wiele mocy musiałby przywołać, a obawa o nieoczekiwaną karę za zbyt pochopne używanie magii po tak długim czasie była stanowczo zbyt silna. Mógł spróbować otworzyć zamek, co jednak było niezwykle ryzykowne, gdyż hałas z pewnością zwróciłby uwagę kogoś wewnątrz. Zaczął rozważać zakradnięcie się z drugiej strony, lecz znów musiałby rozpłynąć się w burzy, a następnie rzucić na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, co pociągnęłoby za sobą równie duże konsekwencje jak próba przeniknięcia. Po chwili namysłu położył dłoń na wysokości zamka i wpłynął myślą do zapadki klamki, która nie skrywała w sobie żadnych dodatkowych zabezpieczeń. Szybko i precyzyjnie obrócił nadgarstkiem, a zapadka zmieniła położenie z delikatnym stukotem, który na szczęście zaginął gdzieś w podmuchach towarzyszącego śnieżycy wichru. Wstrzymując oddech odczekał chwilę, po czym delikatnie popchnął drzwi, zaglądając do środka przez niewielką szparę. Ciemno, nie licząc jednej zapalonej świecy. Czym prędzej wśliznął się do środka, by lodowate podmuchy nie wtargnęły do środka i nie obudziły śpiących wśród futer… Agdara i Idun. Choć był niezwykle czujny i spodziewał się wszystkiego, to jednak ten widok sprawił, że niemal potknął się o własne nogi. A zatem trafił do królewskiej sypialni. ― Dobrze, że tylko śpicie ― syknął sarkastycznie pod nosem, próbując tym uspokoić wzbierające w nim negatywne uczucia. Szybko skupił swoją uwagę na innym elemencie komnaty – niewielkim, błękitnym łóżeczku. Magnus zakradł się do niego, bardzo ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Wiedział, że się nie pomylił, jeszcze zanim ujrzał pulchniutkie policzki niemowlęcia. Księżniczka Elsa spała smacznie, nie mając pojęcia o tym, że ktoś bardzo uważnie jej się przygląda. Ktoś, kto już teraz wiedział to, czego ona jeszcze nie mogła pojąć. Stavarsson natychmiast wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, starając się wybadać jakim rodzajem magii została ona obdarzona. Od razu poczuł mdłości czując tak blisko siebie tak wielkie stężenie białej magii, lecz wytrzymał do końca. Nie było to zbyt trudne, zwłaszcza że Elsa nijak nie mogła stworzyć żadnej bariery. ― Śnieg i lód ― powiedział do siebie w zamyśleniu Magnus. Był tak skupiony na rozpoznawaniu zdolności księżniczki, że dopiero po kilku sekundach zauważył, iż Elsa przygląda mu się uważnie w całkowitym milczeniu. Stavarsson był gotów czym prędzej uciekać, w razie gdyby zaczęła krzyczeć, lecz mierzyli się spojrzeniami już blisko minutę w absolutnym milczeniu. Choć dowiedział się już wszystkiego, to jednak spoglądanie w nieskończenie błękitne oczy tego niemowlęcia było w pewnym sensie przyjemne – biała i czarna magia w jakiś niepojęty sposób zawsze lubiły się sobie przyglądać. ― Cóż, Idun ― szepnął Magnus, spoglądając na śpiącą na ramieniu Agdara królową. ― Uciekłaś od jednej magii, a jeszcze nie wiesz, że sama sprawiłaś sobie drugą. I może nawet roześmiałby się z własnych słów, gdyby nie uderzały bezpośrednio w jego serce. Kiedy powrócił nad dogasające ognisko przy chatce i pozwolił emocjom opaść, nagle poczuł nieoczekiwaną pustkę. W zasadzie czemu spodziewał się, że moc Elsy zmieni coś w jego życiu? Postanowił już wcześniej, że nie będzie próbował się mścić na Idun, a fakt, że i tak będzie ona musiała w końcu musiała stawić czoła magii swojej córki sprawił, że myśli o zemście stały się jeszcze bardziej odległe. Przez swoją ciekawość zburzył jedynie mury antymagicznej fortecy, którą z takim mozołem budował w sobie przez ostatni rok. Dorzucił drew do dogasającego płomienia, a już po kilkunastu sekundach poczuł szarpnięcie duszy, tak silne, jakby zaatakowały ją niewidzialne szpony. Skulił się w sobie, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Czekała go długa noc. * - (niem.) - Dobry wieczór, panie Stavarsson. Mam dla pana list. ** - (niem.) - Skąd? *** - (niem.) - Z Arendelle. **** - (niem.) - Wynocha! ***** - (niem.) - Co proszę? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach